List of Pokémon games
This is a list of Pokémon video games released over the years. Most of the game are handhelds such as the popular games from the main series (Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, etc.). They were originally released for the Game Boy, Game Boy Color, then the Game Boy Advance. Currently, they are released for the Nintendo DS. The other consoles were the Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube, and Wii. The next Pokemon game will be released for the Nintendo 3DS. The Main Games First Generation All titles in this generation were released for the Game Boy. Second Generation All titles were released on the Game Boy Color. Third Generation All titles were released on the Game Boy Advance. Fourth Generation All titles were released on the Nintendo DS. Fifth Generation All titles were released for the Nintendo DS. Sixth Generation All titles are so far released for the Nintendo 3DS Spinoff games The handheld RPG series is considered to be the main series, and any other Pokémon game is considered to be a spinoff. There have been many spinoffs and all have been released on Nintendo's handheld and console systems. These games include: (NOTE: All games are released by Nintendo unless otherwise indicated) PC * Pokémon Play It! Versions 1 & 2 (PC) (made by Wizards of the Coast, a division of Hasbro, who held the rights to the Pokémon Trading Card Game until 2002, when Nintendo took over. Version 1 was packaged with starter sets for the TCG; version 2 was packaged with the Thunderstorm Gift Box from the same TCG.) * Pokémon Project Studio Red and Blue versions (PC) (made by The Learning Company, now part of Broderbund) * Pokémon: Master Arena (PC) (made by ValuSoft, a division of THQ) * Pokémon: Team Turbo (PC) (made by ValuSoft, a division of THQ) * Console Handheld * Pokémon Puzzle Challenge (Game Boy Color) * Pokémon Pinball (Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance) * Pokémon Trading Card Game (Game Boy Color) * Pokémon Card GB2: Team Great Rocket is Here! (Game Boy Color) (Japan only) * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire (Game Boy Advance) * Pokémon Ranger (Nintendo DS) * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia (Nintendo DS) * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Nintendo DS) * Pokémon Trozei (Nintendo DS) * Pokémon Dash (Nintendo DS) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team (Game Boy Advance) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team (Nintendo DS) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness (Nintendo DS) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time (Nintendo DS) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (Nintendo DS) * Pokémon Conquest (Nintendo DS) * Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure (Nintendo DS) * Pokémon Rumble Blast (Nintendo 3DS) * Pokédex 3D (Nintendo 3DS eShop) * Pokémon Dream Radar (Nintendo 3DS eShop) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (Nintendo 3DS) * Pokémon Battle Trozei (Nintendo 3DS eShop) * Pokémon Art Academy (Nintendo 3DS) * Pokémon Shuffle (Nintendo 3DS eShop) * ''Pokémon Rumble World'' (Nintendo 3DS eShop) Arcade * Pokémon Battrio * Pokémon Tretta (Sequel to Battrio, also had a companion game for 3DS Pokémon Tretta Lab) * Pokkén Tournament Other * Pokémon mini (Pokémon Party Mini, Pokémon Pinball Mini, Pokémon Puzzle Collection, Pokémon Zany Cards - these were only available in the USA at the Pokémon Center store in New York and at Japanese Pokémon Center stores; Pokémon Tetris, Pokémon Race, Pokémon Puzzle Collection 2, Pichu Bros. Mini, Pokémon Breeder and Togepi's Great Adventure, all available only at Pokémon Center stores in Japan.) '' Pokémon'' has also been featured in two versions of Pokémon Pikachu, a portable virtual pet, where the player could shake it and Pikachu gained voltage, and two versions of Pokémon board game, MONOPOLY, UNO, Sorry!, Yahtzee, Jr. and numerous other toys. See also * List of Pokémon * Category:Lists of games Category:Lists Category:Pokemon